Hope breeds eternal misery
by StellSkins123
Summary: Set after Breaking Dawn part 2 - So what happens when Seth and Leah's 3 cousin's turn up out of the blue trying to escape their violent home life, and what's so intriguing about all three sisters? Will they make friends easier than they make enemies? Only time will tell. And why the heck is everyone suddenly imprinting? Give it a go. I hope you like it guys. Read and Please Review!


**Spero razza miseria eterna.**

**Roxxie's POV. **

**You know I never thought I'd see the day where I was back stuck in this town. Malibu had been so hot, so much more like home and now here I am, back in La Push with my two sisters, braving the constant rain and ugly looking clouds. What did I do to deserve such misery? Though least I'm not stuck with my mother and her abusive boyfriend anymore; There is only so much you can take of someone's beer breath before you literally feel like you are about to vomit. Leah and Sophie had gone into investigate the house we'd be moving into, courtesy of our aunt Sue, she was a gem. If it weren't for her, me and Sophie would still be stuck with continuous shouting. **

"_Roxx aren't you going to come choose a room?" _** It was Sophie, my twin sister and to be quite frank I didn't particularly want to play happy families right now, I just wanted to go for a walk down the beach, and just explore the area. **

**I shook my head, jumping out of the car and turning my eyes to hers, before muttering a gruff "Going to the beach." In response to her question and then I disappeared, running from the house, but not too fast because I didn't want to give away anything to these pedestrians or habitants of the houses around here, just in case I exposed my true form. Me and Sophie, and Leah all have Quileute blood flowing through our veins and we're wolves, well they are both **_**just **_**wolves. You could say that my life hasn't been easy, I almost died last year in a fight with a red eye and it bit me when I was near death although venom is somehow poisonous to us wolves, it didn't do anything but heal me and make me an abomination. A hybrid. I'm now known to my siblings as the inbetweener. I can't complain because it's quite unique being both. **

**The beach wasn't much to look at when it was raining, but being a wolf I didn't feel the cold as much, although my temperature was no longer as high as Sophie and Leah's, I still burnt off any cold water or ice that would hit me during a freak weather storm. It seemed like a good place to think though, maybe La Push beach would be my new hide out. **

**I adjusted my hoodie and long black skinnies, pushing my long silky brown curls out of my face as I heard loud chatter and wolfish laughter, **_**great. **_**It seemed as though, we weren't the only supernatural beings in town, I sniffed out this gang the moment their scents hit me. Sitting down on a rock, I turned my head slightly, admiring each of them from a distance, it was clear who of which played each role, although there were two, one evidently older than the other who seemed like they were both alphas. The voices neared, and I raised an eyebrow as all their heads turned to face me after the elder looking grump of a man commented something to them, which I never heard because I wasn't listening. Darn my brain. **

"**Who are you?" The alpha like man asked, walking closer as the rest followed him, crowding me kind of. Fuck this. I stood up defensively, I hated being crowded at the best of times, but let alone by some pups with curiosity. **

"**What's it to you?" I murmured, my voice having a bitchy kind of edge that just came naturally to me, my eyes moved over each of them, there must have at least seven of them, my eyes caught one boy who looked like he was in his 20's. His eyes flickered up to mine, and he felt it just like I did, but it was something that shocked me, it almost knocked the breath out of me and I felt like I was looking at my life right before me. The person who I would always protect, no matter what, I would be anything for him. It was like he was the person keeping me here breathing right now, nothing else matter. What the fuck just happened to me? Every time I looked at him, I felt the doe eyes coming on, and I didn't want that. I didn't sign up for this shit. I only just got here. Fuck. **

"**Roxxie? Is that you?" Thank god, someone actually knows who I am. I looked into the eyes of my baby cousin, well… not so baby cousin anymore. Seth had really grown up, and by the looks of things he had made the pack. I wondered if Leah was a wolf too, god knows I hadn't seen her since the age of 5. **

"**Yep, wow, Seth. You sure have filled out and grown up." I grabbed him into a hug, before then pulling back and laughing. "Mind telling your friends to back up, it's kind creeping me out." I inquired my eyes on his, he was the same height as me, and he was a year younger, man that was a bummer. **

"**Dudes, you heard her, quit bugging my cousin." Seth whined, his tone almost childlike, it was hard to remember that the boy was just 16. He looked almost 18 or even older, it was eerie. It was also easy to see how much Seth liked impressing others around him, he liked to be one of the lads. Sam coughed and shook his head. "I'm afraid we can't do that Seth, and you know why." He spoke in his alpha tone as I have now realized. **

"**And why is that hmm? I've just got here, I don't need you pups sniffing around me." My tone had now edged to angrier along with just pure bitch; they had no business crowding me. **

"**Because you are of a species that we aren't familiar with, and we aren't sure whether you are a danger to humans around here. What are you?" The other alpha looking one spoke, he was familiar too, but I just couldn't place him. Who did they all think they were, questioning me like this? **

"**Let me tell you all something, I am not a danger, yes I may be half vampire and half werewolf but I would never hurt anyone. As for you expecting me to answer to you… No. It doesn't work that way, I am not in your pack and you do not tell me what to do. You know jack shit about me and don't expect me to bow down to you, oh great alpha." **

**My whole body began to quiver, and I knew that if I didn't calm myself down right now, I would phase, and I didn't particularly want these people seeing me in my wolf form. The guy who I'm pretty sure I imprinted on, began to quiver. **

"**You… are half…vampire?" He ground out, shaking his head furiously as his body convulsed manically. "What are you doing on our land?!" He growled, Sam's hand went to Paul's shoulder.**

"**I'm here because I've just moved in with my sisters, because my auntie invited us, or as you probably know her, Sue Clearwater. It's none of your business why I'm here. If I was going to hurt anyone, do you think I'd be stupid enough to stick around?" I groaned my voice now raised, shaking my head, trying to stop my body from turning into my giant wolf form was proving to be hard; it wasn't easier that my imprint seemed to care more about my species than me. I guess I shouldn't have expected to ride off into the sunset with him on a majestic horse.**

"**Rox, calm down." A voice that was just like my own spoke, ah thank fuck Sophie had turned up, my head span around to face my two sisters. Leah of which was looking mighty pissed at Sam, her eyebrows furrowed. **

"**Leah Amador, long times no see." The alpha spoke again, the grumpy old one that is, man I really need to get their names now. It was getting a bit annoying and stupid calling them by faces. **

"**Yeah wish I could say it's good to see you, but you're threatening my sister and I'm not happy with that, Sam. She is not a danger to the reservation or Forks; she is not half vampire by choice. She got into a fight back in Malibu last year and she almost died, and then the vampire she was fighting with decided to bite her to finish her off, obviously knowing their venom is toxic to us, and instead of it poisoning her, it healed her and turned her, but not fully. Hence why she still looks like herself. So I suggest you back off her case unless you want three angry bitchy wolves on your asses." **

**Jake's POV. **

**I totally understood where Sam was coming from with being wary of this girl, Roxxie, none of us knew what she was capable of but of course we could only keep on so much. They had to give us something to be aware of, and understand this girl before we could trust her on this reservation and with the people of Forks and La Push. The one thing that was confusing about her was the fact that now coming our way was a girl who looked very much like her. Twins? Holy shit, and to make matters worse they were identical. **

"_**Rox, calm down." **_**So she was a wolf too, or did she just know what her sister was? My eyes moved to look at the older girl behind her whom Sam addressed as a Leah Amador, he obviously knew her well enough to remember her last name. I thought that girl Roxxie was pissed, but when I saw her sister who was evidently older, so much older that she looked 22, it was obviously that they must all be similar in such ways. I barked out a laugh as I heard her finish her long talk to Sam. **

"**I do believe you just got burned." I heard Jared speak, and I laughed even more, before then hearing the twin of Rox laugh, my eyes moved up and I caught her looking into my eyes and then everything shifted as my eyes caught hers. What was happening to me? Everything had changed now, it was all clear, I was no longer staring at a fuzzy connection-less television, I was watching in HD and I was sure that I, Jacob Ephraim Black had just imprinted and I wouldn't change it for the world. **

**I looked up and I realized that I was on my knees, and too my left so was Embry, his eyes fixed on Leah, I guess that there was a reason much larger than any lingering invitation to La Push for them to be here. Fate. **

"**Looks as though Jake and Embry just imprinted on Sophie and Leah." Seth commented, a grin wide on his features, he was obviously very happy by this, did this make me and him family? That would be something he'd always want. Wow, Jake you are thinking too far ahead. What if she rejects the imprint? **

"**Thank you, Captain Obvious." Paul muttered, shaking his head at the younger boy, his eyebrows raised as he looked over at Roxxie. Things were so wrong yet, so god damn right at the same time. **


End file.
